


demigodishness and all that

by redhoodedwolf



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, F/M, Fluff, Little bit of angst, M/M, Magic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Percy Jackson AU, almost everyone is a demigod, but it is helpful, centaur!deaton, except, knowledge of percy jackson is not needed, nymph!lydia, satyr!scott
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-01-27 01:24:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1709903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redhoodedwolf/pseuds/redhoodedwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Camp Half-Blood is full of mythical creatures. The camp councilor is a centaur. The nymphs take care of the wildlife. The satyrs grow strawberries. And the campers are demigods. </p><p>Stiles grew up with this all being fact. Now he just has to survive it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. STILES

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been wanting to do this au for a long time now, seeing as TW and PJO are my top two fandoms, but it wasn't until recently that I actually had time to sit down and start to write it.  
> Thank you to all of my readers for being patient with me while I was focusing on school and not writing. I love you guys!  
> This fic will be updated every few days.  
> You can find me on tumblr at redhoodedwolf.tumblr.com or my personal stuartstilinski.tumblr.com  
> For character info, look here: http://redhoodedwolf.tumblr.com/post/87212498435/demigodishness-and-all-that-by-redhoodedwolf-a

            The sound of hooves clacking on wood had Stiles setting down his book and training his eyes on the door, waiting for-

            "Stiles!"

            That.

            Scott trotted in, excusing himself when he almost knocked over one of Stiles' half-sisters in his rush to talk to his best friend. Stiles chuckled, waving at Scott. "Hey furry legs, what's kicking?"

            Scott rolled his eyes, but the excitement in his eyes dulled any hint of actual annoyance. "I was just up at The Big House to tell Deaton about those Demeter boys tripping campers with vines-"

            Stiles scowled at the memory of himself the day before eating grass suddenly when he was on his way to the arena.

            "- but before I could, Deaton was talking to someone else! Derek!"

            Stiles fumbled with his book and almost dropped it, but saved it just an inch from the floor. He marked his spot with a bookmark before clearing his throat and looking back up at Scott. "So, hell's spawn has returned."

            Scott shook his head fondly at Stiles, and Stiles held his hands up in surrender. "What? He really is hell's spawn, being the son of Hades and all. Hey! Do you think he shadow traveled here?"

            Scott shrugged. "I don't know, dude. But I wasn't about to face Deaton alone while Hale-"

            "See! Hale! Even sounds like hell!"

            "- _While Hale was in there too_ ," Scott finished, emphasizing his words, giving Stiles a hard look.

            Stiles sighed and stood, leaving his book on the desk. "Fine, I'll come. He's probably not even in there anymore, you scared-y cat. Er-... _goat_."

            Scott bleated, "Ha-ha, you're hilarious."

            Stiles smirked. "I know."

            The two made their way out of the Athena cabin (thankfully without running into any more half-siblings) and over to The Big House. This time, Stiles made sure to watch where he was stepping. The Demeter twins, Aiden and Ethan, were probably the ones behind the whole thing, and Stiles did not want to have another mud pie for lunch, no sir.

            They passed Isaac on the way who was talking with one of the newest girls to join the camp, Kira. Stiles had to force Scott to follow him with a push, otherwise the satyr would have just stood there in awe. Stiles just laughed as Kira gave Scott a small smile, and the guy practically melted.

            "Dude, you've got it _so_ bad for the unclaimed!"

            Scott punched Stiles' shoulder. "Hey, don't call her that. You know how bad it sucks to not get claimed now a days, especially now that it's gotten more and more rare since the second wars."

            Stiles nodded. "I know, sorry. But I'm sure she'll get claimed soon."

            Scott's over joyous, "Yeah!" marked their arrival at The Big House, the home of the camp councilor and infirmary.

            Stiles could faintly hear conversation in the house, so he hesitated before walking up onto the porch and knocking on the open wooden doorway, Scott right behind him. "Deaton?"

            "In the main room, Stiles!" Deaton called back. Stiles and Scott shared a look and both simultaneously shuddered. It was weird how Deaton always _knew_.

            And of course it was Stiles' luck that Derek was indeed still in the main room talking to Deaton. Deaton greeted them with a smile from where he sat in his wheel chair (Stiles couldn't even imagine how uncomfortable he must be in that chair. Even though it was magic, he still had a horse's body, and it had to make his legs ache to be trapped in a box.), but Derek's face was blank except for a spark of recognition in his eyes when the pair walked in.

            "Yes, boys. What can I do for you?" Deaton asked, and Scott went to his side to tell him of the mischievous campers.

            Stiles turned towards Derek and gave him a weak smile. "Hey Derek. Didn't know you were back! Hi! So, um, what brings you back here?"

            Derek shrugged and leaned back further into his chair. His leather jacket squeaked with the movement. "Dad told me that he supposedly had another kid coming and wanted me to meet them. I chose not to argue."

            Stiles laughed warily. "Ha, yeah. That's, um, a good choice. Do what dad says and all. "Honor thy father and mother. Er-" Stiles bit his lip and cursed himself. "Or... father."

            Derek blinked, then just said, "Yeah."

            Deaton cleared his throat, which gained both of their attentions. Scott shot Stiles an apologetic look that it seemed Derek noticed, and then gave Stiles a nice glare for it. "Thank you Scott for alerting me of this issue. Stiles, why are you here?"

            "Backup," Stiles said automatically, and them mentally slapped himself. "I mean- just hanging with Scott today! Thought I'd tag along..."

            Scott broke the following awkward silence with, "Well. Thank you, Deaton. Stiles, we should go."

            "Right! Thanks Deaton! And I guess I'll see you later, Derek!"

            Scott tugged Stiles out of the building before he could do any further damage. As soon as they were out of hearing range, Stiles let out a pitiful groan. "What is wrong with me? Why am I such a stupid talker around him?"

            Scott laughed. "Stiles, you were born a talker. It's just worse around people you're attracted to."

            Stiles sputtered, going red in the face. "Attracted to? What do you mean by that?"

            Scott rolled his eyes. "I thought you were Athena's kid, shouldn't you know that word, smarty pants? Or maybe Isaac can help you. His mom is the expert and all, so I'm sure he could give you a nice dictionary definition."

            Stiles blinked. "I want to be offended, but dude! You just gave me two comebacks in a row! I'm super proud that I'm rubbing off on you!"

            Scott scrunched up his nose and said, "Gross."

            Stiles shoved him in the shoulder. "So, I'm thinking it should be you who talks to Isaac, considering that longing stare at Kira I saw earlier."

            Scott whipped his head around to see if anyone had heard, but the two campers and one nymph within hearing distance didn't look interested. "Dude," he whined, "Don't say it so loud. Besides, it can never happen, remember? I'm, like, 20 years older than her."

            Stiles winced. "Oh yeah, sorry dude. Sometimes I forget that you get two years for every one that us mere mortals get. Also, you really have to stop pining over people you can't have. First it was Allison, the forever-a-virgin Huntress, and now it's Kira."

            "Thanks for helping me see the positive side in this," Scott muttered, but smiled at Stiles none the less.

            "You could always try for one of the nymphs. Lydia is single! You're welcome."

            Scott choked on air. "'You're welcome'? What did you do except get turned down multiple times?"

            "Exactly! I could still be asking her out, but I'm not!"

            "Yeah, I think that has less to do with Lydia and your chances and more to do with-"

            Derek passed by on their right, heading towards the cabins, no doubt to check in with his  half-siblings and bond with the family that he had left. Stiles internally winced, remembering his screw up earlier regarding Derek's parents. But to be truthful, what a fine sight it was to watch Derek walk away, his jacket and dark wash jeans perfectly hugging all of his muscles-

            Stiles came back to reality via Scott snapping in front of his face. "Focus, lover boy."

            "Lover boy is Isaac, not me," was all Stiles could get out though his haze. He shook his head, dispelling the tantalizing image of Derek Hale and focused on his best friend and their conversation on...

            "What were we talking about?"

            Scott snorted. "Exactly."

            Scott started walking away, and Stiles trailed after him, lost. "No, seriously, what?"


	2. LYDIA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter two! Sorry it came a little later than expected!

            If Lydia ever had to watch another failed attempt at Greenberg trying to score a date with one of her fellow sisters, it would be too soon. Thank gods Coach Finstock, the head of the satyrs (read: the oldest around, which gives him the job title), was there to drag the sulking satyr away, otherwise Heather would have further stomped the poor kid into the ground.

            Wanting to get away from the snickers of her fellow nymphs, Lydia took a seat on the bench next to the canoe lake and watched two boats of campers race each other. A few of the water nymphs lounged in the shallow part of the lake, giggling and waving flirtatiously at the kids in the canoes.

            She rolled he eyes. Those girls would do anything to get the attention of some of the campers. They probably missed the old days when they were allowed to lure them in and then drown them for fun.

            Lydia preferred the direct route of rejection. Of course, she was an nature nymph, so all she really could do was make them eat leaves. (Not to say that she hadn't done that before. Anyone remember Jackson Whittemore?)

            She admired her reflection in the water, and ran her chlorophyll-tinted fingers through her hair, dislodging a stick or two. As much as she loved being in touch with nature, and could never be far from it, that didn't mean she wanted it in her _hair_. She had standards.

            "Hey, Lydia!"

            Lydia looked up at the call of her name and her lips twitched at the sight of Scott tripping towards her. She would never get over how ridiculous the satyrs looked when they ran.

            The half-man stopped once he got to the bench and leaned on it for support as he tried to catch his breath. He rummaged around in the pack that was attacked around his waist, and produced what the mortals called an inhaler. He sucked in a few breaths through the device, and then collapsed onto the bench next to her, giving her a tired smile.

            Lydia arched one perfectly shaped eyebrow at him. "You have been spending too much time in the mortal world outside of the camp's protective barrier. You're being affected by the pollution."

            Scott just shrugged, shoving the inhaler back where he found it. "I like the mortals. One of Apollo's daughters, Melissa McCall, who lives in New York, takes me in every once and a while. We pretend I'm her son since I look so much like her."

            Lydia rolled her eyes. "That is reckless. The Mist might be able to cover up some things, but not a son that materializes out of nowhere."

            Scott shrugged. "People seem to be buying it. Anyway, aren't you a little far from the woods? Are you okay to be this far away?"

            Lydia smirked. "Please, Scott, do you ever think I'd be so insane as to be too far from my patch of land for me to survive?"

            Scott hesitated, like the wrong answer would cost him his life. Lydia maybe wouldn't go _that_ far.

            Well, Lydia wasn't going to wait for an answer. She rolled up the sleeve of the grey sweater she had acquired from the camp store (Or a Hermes son who had sneaked it in from the mortal world (all natural fibers)) and showed Scott the trail of a branch that wound around her arm. Green leaves sprouted from the branch, and a small pink flower bloomed on the underside of her wrist.

            Scott stared in awe at it. "Wow, that's amazing. How does it work? Like, could you go out into the mortal world and still survive? Or is there a time limit? And how did you discover this in the first place?"

            Lydia looked at Scott in surprise. "Are you sure you're not really Stiles? Why are you even interested? I don't do satyrs, you know."

            Scott shrugged. "I know," he said simple, as if it was as simple as that. "Just curious. And maybe he has been rubbing off on me a bit lately."

            Lydia sniffed, "Gross."

            Scott beamed at her. "That's what I said!"

            "Hm," Lydia huffed, and then gave Scott a small smile. "Well, since you asked, I came up with it on my own. I don't like feeling weaker as I grow farther from my element, so I took an older branch and gave it new roots that brought life through my fingertips. It grew, and I manipulated it around my arm. The longer it will grow, the stronger its power will be, and that means I can stay farther away for longer amounts of time. However, I must stay in the sun and keep hydrated, or it will wither and die."

            Scott, seeming awed by the explanation, looked down at the branch that wound almost all the way up to Lydia's shoulder. He hesitantly touched one of the leaves, and a shiver ran down Lydia's back. The leaf flinched, as if reacting the same way she had, and Scott pulled his hand back. He looked back up at Lydia with a look on his face that the nymph couldn't quite decipher.

            She cleared her throat and looked back down at her lap, suddenly self conscious. "I hope to test it someday past the camp's barriers, but only once I- it is strong enough."

            "Can I come with you if- when you do?"

            Lydia gave Scott an appraising look. "How good is your playing?"

            Scott reached for his flute that he kept on him at all times. "I'm still working on it, but I can bring back dying plants, and even-" He put the flute to his lips and began to play a melody. The grass beneath Lydia's toes began to hum with energy, and she could feel it's happiness rush through her. A daisy grew from the ground between their feet (Or in Scott's place, hooves).

            Scott stopped playing and looked at Lydia with an obvious question in his eyes.

            Lydia was quiet for a moment before she stood and said, "Sure. You might be useful. Do me a favor, and tell Stiles to make a move soon. If I have to lose one of my admirers, it better be for a good reason."

            She flipped her hair over her shoulder and began her trek back to the woods. But maybe she could take a detour to the strawberry fields first. She could see if the Demeter kids need any help with the growing. Plus, that Aiden boy wasn't bad to look at.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can find me on tumblr at redhoodedwolf.tumblr.com


	3. KIRA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to see a map of Camp half-Blood to help visualize, you can find one here: http://www.rickriordan.com/my-books/percy-jackson/welcome-to-camp-half-blood/interactive-map.aspx

 

            Camp Half- Blood wasn't what she expected at all.

            When Kira's mother first told her about being the daughter of a Greek god, she'd thought, "Oh, well that explains the one-eyed people I keep seeing." That, and the fact that whenever she brought up a question about her father, her mom suddenly had a million other things for them both to do that had Kira forgetting what she'd been wondering about in the first place.

            Her mother had also told her about a summer camp for kids just like her whose parent is a god or goddess. A place where demigods, or half-bloods, go and learn how to defend themselves with knowledge and fighting skills. Her mom told her all this, but when Kira asked who her father was, her mom just shook her head dejectedly. "He never told me. One day, a few months after you were born, he was just gone. Ceased to exist, that man did. He left a note explaining everything, but that is all I know."

            So. That was super helpful.

            Once the school year ended, her mother had put her on a plane, and shipped her from California all the way to New York and Long Island Sound where her future awaited her.

            She just never expected her future to include guys with furry legs and hooves, and a rock climbing wall that spewed lava.

            Thankfully, Deaton was as kind of a camp counselor as he could be. He helped her settle in, and got her a bed in the Hermes cabin where she would stay until she was claimed. (The god of travelers, apparently. She heard that up until a decade or so ago, there were far more unclaimed demigods than there were after the wars. Kira didn't ask for any further explanations.) Once she was claimed, she could go to live in the cabin built in honor of her father with her other (potential) half-siblings. He didn't have a clue as to who her father was either, but the way he told her that was odd. Kira thought he knew more than he was letting on, but saying so probably wouldn't have been wise, so she stayed quiet.

            Deaton had one of the sons of Hephaestus, Ennis, make her a custom sword that she could use to practice with. It was finally done, so she wanted to test it out. Kira walked to the arena on her own, and was proud that she only had to stop and ask one person if she was going in the right direction (she wasn't). The camp was much bigger than she expected, too.

            Dodging a trio of children of Ares who were all sparing with each other, she made her way to the far right wall where a bunch of practice dummies were set up. The straw-stuffed "people" had armor on, which she belatedly realized probably would be a good thing to look into. She'd ask Deaton about it at dinner that night.

            Her sword was sheathed at her waist, and when she pulled it out, she was surprised to find it was the perfect weight for her. She made a few practice swings and almost stumbled into another dummy.

            She frantically looked around, hoping no one had seen her screw up, and she found herself lucky. Most of the crowd in the room was focused on the dueling half-siblings. The others were doing archery.

            Setting herself up, she gripped the sword with both hands and swung at the dummy.

            She closed her eyes at the last second, then heard the sound of metal hitting wood.

            Kira peeked her eyes open and stared in dismay at the sight in front of her; her sword stuck in the wooden post that held the dummy up. "Aw, man," she whined, gripping the sword hilt and trying to tug it out.

            She heard chuckling behind her, and turned to see a tall and slender boy walking closer. He was wearing one of the camp's original orange t-shirts.

            "Sorry, I didn't mean to seem rude," the boy said, silencing his laughter. "I'm just remembering my first time with these things. At least you can still _see_ your sword. My dagger still hasn't turned up. It's been three years."

            Kira laughed, grateful for the tension breaker. "How unfortunate. "I'm Kira," she introduced herself.

            "Stiles," the boy said. "Son of Athena."

            Kira gestured to herself. "Unclaimed."

            Stiles grabbed onto the sword hilt, and with one deft pull had it coming free of the wooden post. "Don't worry about it. You haven't been here long, I'm sure your parent will come around soon."

            Stiles handed the sword to Kira who softly replied, "Thanks," as she took it back. She traced her fingers gently over the blade where it had cut into the wood. She followed the delicate patter of swirls cut into the metal as a decoration.

            Suddenly, with the flash of a light, one of the dummies at the end of the line up burst into shards of wood and straw. What was left of the poor thing was sizzling wood and melting armor. Kira shrieked, and Stiles yelped as they both backed away from the sight.

            Now the entire arena was looking at them and each other, murmuring questions of what had caused the dummy to explode.

            "Uh... Kira?" came Stiles' humbled voice. She turned to look at him, jaw still open in shock, and saw him pointing towards her sword.

            Her sword that was slightly smoking.

            "Ah!" she yelped, and dropped the weapon immediately.

            Another light lit up the room, but this time it didn't disappear, and Kira couldn't find the source. Now everyone was staring at _her_ , and her skin began to crawl.

            "Kira, I think you've been claimed," Stiles said in awe, and dropped to his knees.

            The rest of the arena followed in suit, some more reluctantly than others, however. The light in the room shone even brighter at the gesture, and Kira looked up to see what it was.

            Floating above her head was a golden glowing lightning bolt.

            "All hail Kira... _what's your last name_?"

            'Yukimura," she told Stiles robotically, eyes still drawn to the floating symbol.

            "All hail Kira Yukimura, daughter of Zeus."

            So maybe there was a reason her father never claimed her. He was too busy being _the king of the other gods_. No pressure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me on tumblr at redhoodedwolf.tumblr.com


	4. SCOTT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick note: I'm not sure what it is in myths, but in Rick Riordan's version, satyrs have two years for every mortal one. So if one is 40 they look 20 years old.

Being alive for 37 years was draining when you're a satyr.

            Scott found it difficult to remember everything that he'd done in his life. Considering he only aged as much as a mortal would in a year in the span of over two, many things over lapped in his brain.

            One thing he could never forget, however, was Allison Argent.

            Scott had been 26 when he met her. She was new to the camp- 14 years old and afraid of the world of monsters and demigods. It had been Scott's mission to watch over her until her mother believed she was old enough to join the camp.

            One day at school, she was attacked by a _kampe_ , a vicious monster with fangs and a lizard tail, who had posed as a substitute teacher. Scott had barely gotten Allison out of dodge and safely hidden in another classroom before the monster killed her. Scott hated fighting and killing. He thought it was inhumane and wrong. But when in defense, he had no other choice. He was glad he had his celestial bronze dagger on him, so when he stabbed the monster in the heart, it exploded with a high-pitched screech, and the satyr had been doused in monster dust.

            Scott had opened the classroom door, afraid of what Allison's reaction would be. But she just hugged him and thanked him, squeezing him tighter than he'd ever been hugged before.

            Scott walked Allison home that day and explained everything to her- what he was, and what she was. It took her a few miles to understand that she was always going to be in danger, but that she could learn to protect herself.

            The moment she walked into the door of her home, and Victoria, her mother, and Chris, her step-father, saw the two of them together, Allison had demanded she learn how to protect herself.

            A week later, Allison was standing on the crest of Half-Blood Hill, her hand held tightly in Scott's.

            Scott thinks that might have been the moment he fell head-over-heels for her.

            Within a day, she had been claimed as Apollo's daughter and introduced to her new half-siblings.

            Three weeks later, they shared their first kiss while canoeing on the lake under the stars.

            Scott had never been happier in his entire life. He finally had someone to spend time with, who really liked him, despite the fact that he had furry legs and hooves for feet and horns that stuck up out of his hair. Allison liked him as a satyr! She would stroke her fingers over his horns and smile softly, or rest her head against his legs and not complain about his fur smelling like a wet animal. She was perfect for him!

            When the summer ended, she had to go back to school. Scott was worried that she'd find someone else. Someone better than him, someone mortal, someone who could live and die with her.

            But she didn't. She came back to camp on her 15th birthday to celebrate with Scott, and she visited him over Christmas and spring break. She was there when he turned 27 and the nymphs and satyrs all had a surprise party for him.

            As soon as the school year ended, they went right back where they started, happy and in love, together at camp.

            Then, Kate Argent, step-aunt of Allison and also a daughter of Apollo, set fire to the Hale house and killed everyone inside, orphaning two children.

            Also, Artemis and her Huntresses took a visit to the camp.

            Everything began to fall apart after that.

            Allison's grief about her aunt's wrongdoings distanced her from Scott. She found solace with Artemis, her godly aunt.

            Scott was glad that Allison was finding new friends with Artemis and Artemis' "sisters", but he knew that if she got too close with them, she might want to become one.

            The Huntresses were Artemis' sisters, or so she called them. Any demigod, or nymph, or any other kind of mythological creature who was lost and needed saving, she gave solace to by giving them immortality and a family.

            One day in August, Allison gave Scott this look, and he knew it was over.

            She never went back to school the next fall. Instead, she left with Artemis and her band of immortal sisters. Who also swore to chastity, forever.

            With that being said, Scott didn't have the best relationship track record, considering Allison was the only girl who had ever reciprocated his feelings.

            So when Scott had first spotted Kira cross the magical border into the camp, it was like déjà vu.

            Kira was amazing. She was kind, and her smile was like sunshine. And that one time that Scott had tripped right in front of her, she hadn't laughed! Well, okay, she giggled, but she also helped him onto his feet again, so that totally negates the whole giggling thing.

            Scott wouldn't be so worried about falling for Kira if it wasn't 10 years since Artemis' last visit to the camp. And Scott had a feeling that that wasn't just a coincidence.

            "Once is an incident, twice is a coincidence, three times is a pattern. That's what my dad says. So don't worry so much about it," Stiles comforted Scott as he gripped his shoulder in a consoling squeeze. "I know that everything that happened with Allison was rough and is still raw, but this could be a fresh start! And if it isn't, I suggest pining after Lydia. It's not so bad after a while of the crushing constant rejection."

            Scott rolled his eyes. "You would think that. And also, Lydia told me to tell you to not lose the opportunity, and to go out with Derek before it's too late. Or something."

            "Wait, you talked to Lydia?" Stiles said in surprise.

            Scott's eyes lit up at the thought. "Yeah! I saw her down by the lake, and I asked her what she was doing so far from the woods, so she told me about this vine-branch-thing that she came up with that allows her time away from her patch of land. Cool right?"

            Stiles blinked. "Yeah, cool. Almost as cool as Kira getting claimed."

            Scott's smile widened even further, if that was possible. "I told you she'd get claimed soon! And by Zeus! That's big, man."

            "Hey!"

            Scott and Stiles looked down to see another camper looking up at them, unimpressed.

            "Are you two actually going to climb the wall, or just stand and chat on it?"

            Stiles smirked. "Probably stand and chat."

            The kid's face got stony, and Scott didn't know what was sparking from his finger tips, but it didn't look good. His eyes widened, and he began climbing down as quickly as he could. Stiles followed suit.

            The kid smirked. "Thought so."

            Scott and Stiles walked away, Stiles rolling his eyes. "Hecate kids. They think they can just use their magic to get whatever they want."

            Scott raised an eyebrow. "But... they kind of can. And just did."

            Stiles scoffed. "Whatever man. Hey, race you to the mess hall!"

            Scott groaned and began trotting after Stiles who was already too far ahead of him. "Not fair! You know I can't run so fast!" He kept a hand on his inhaler, just in case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me on tumblr at redhoodedwolf.tumblr.com


	5. DEREK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's some background for you and even a bit of sterek ;)

Derek didn't like coming back to Camp Half-Blood. The only reason he was even here was because of his father's orders, that was all.

            Sure, his subconscious told him as Derek's eyes strayed towards the Athena cabin, that's the only reason.

            Deaton was a nice enough centaur, but not nice enough to tell Derek why he had been summoned. Instead, he was placed on watch duty on the top of Half Blood-Hill that overlooked the entire camp.

            Derek leaned his back up against Thalia's Pine (long story) and ran his fingers steadily over Peleus', the guard dragon's, scales.

            When he wasn't at camp, Derek spent his time in the city, doing odd jobs here and there to pay for rent. Technically, he didn't need a job to pay, because the inheritance and life insurance money could sustain him for a long while.

            Especially now that it was just him on his own.

            Laura died in a car accident a few months prior. And it was something as mundane as a car accident that got her. First Peter succumbing to his burn wounds, and now Laura.

            Derek was the only Hale left.

            And all because of Kate Argent. The fucking bitch who manipulated him, made him love her, and then he brought her into his home...

            Her police record said she went insane, but Derek knew the truth. She was a rebel from the other side of the war. She couldn't understand why they gods hadn't just let the Titans take over again in the second war. And she knew Hades and his children were a big part of it. So she tracked down the next of Hades' kin and killed them all.

            He had been fifteen years old.

            After the fire, Hades found Laura and Derek and took them in, brought them down to the underworld and had Persephone dote on them like they were her own children. And they appreciated it, they really did. Derek could tell that Hades had loved Talia, enough to have three children with her. But he knew Hades' past with families being killed, so he left, found his way back into the city. Eventually Laura joined him. She made him promise that until he turned 18, he would spend every summer at Camp Half-Blood as she had, so he could learn to defend himself. Derek agreed.

            That summer was the year he vowed to never love another person ever again.

            It was also the year he met Stiles Stilinski; 10 years old, fresh from a cyclops attack, and as mouthy as ever.

            If there was one person Derek could say was the biggest pain in his ass, it was Stiles. The last two full summers Derek spent at CHB were filled with stories of Stiles trying to talk to him and actually (accidentally) offending him, or Stiles and Scott talking his ear off for no apparent reason, or Stiles somehow being a better swordsman than Derek, at the age of 12.

            That had changed by then, of course, but that didn't mean that Stiles wasn't smart enough to know exactly where and when to push Derek so that he was constantly riding the line of annoyed.

            Derek came back to the camp when he was 22 to find an all grown-up, 16 year old Stiles Stilinski. And boy had that kid grown into his body nicely.

            Nothing changed, except for the fact that he was constantly straddling the line of annoyed and horny. After that, Derek made short visits and never stayed for more than a week at a time. He came back at least a month a year, to check in with Deaton amongst other things.

            Derek always had Laura to come home to, though. Someone who would always know exactly what to say and when to say it. But now that was gone.

            As he stood watch on the hill, Derek thought over the past decade of his life, and wondered what things would have been like if he'd never met Kate Argent. Maybe he'd still have a family. Maybe he'd have more self-confidence. Or maybe things would still be the same. Laura had always tried to talk him out of thinking that way, so he stopped himself before he dug too deep of a hole.

            Cars rushed by on Farm Road below, ignorant to the mythological feat happening on top of the hill and in the valley below. All thanks to the Mist, a shield that shrouded anything "off" from the mortal's eyes and put before them an image they could pass off as realistic. Any mortal in a car that looked up at the hill would only see a hill, and planes of grass beyond.

            The sound of a bus caught Derek's attention, and he looked over the crest of the hill to see what the noise was. As he assumed, a bus had stopped at the bottom of the hill. But it was less of a bus and more of a hippie van from the '70s. There was even a giant peace sign on the side door.

            The aforementioned door slid open, and one by one, girls began piling out. Each of them wore a silver coat and had a backpack slung over one shoulder and in their hands... was that a bow?

            Derek's eyes widened in shock. He didn't even notice the van disappear from right before his eyes, too focused on the gaggle of young girls. One of them looked up at the hill, and Derek swore she was looking directly at him.

            Thankfully, her piercing stare turned away and focused back on the rest of the girls, and she said something to them. With the same girl leading, the rest fell into a natural line up behind her as they trekked up the hill together.

            Derek wondered if he should be calling for backup, or if Deaton knew they were coming and had sent him to greet them. Derek wasn't someone one would automatically think of when in need of a welcoming committee, though, so he doubted the latter.

            A familiar gait and flash of dark hair caught Derek's attention, and his eyes zeroed in on one girl near the back of the group. Derek squinted, trying to see if he could recognize who it was.

            Derek's eyes widened and he stumbled back in shock as he recognized the young girl. His feet hit Peleus, who awoke from his slumber with a huff of smoke from his nostrils.

            He made his way around the tree and found a spot completely shrouded in shadow. He closed his eyes and thought of home.

            With words caught in his throat, Derek opened his eyes to find himself in the permanent shadow of the Hades Cabin. He slumped against the wall and caught his breath. Shadow travel took a lot of energy out of him, but that wasn't the reason for his current distress, he knew.

            His knees gave out from underneath him, and with his hands trembling, he collapsed to the ground, whimpering out a single name.

            " _Cora_?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me on tumblr at redhoodedwolf.tumblr.com


End file.
